The present invention relates to apparatus for playing a board game based on disarmament.
A popular category of board games in the prior art involves a confrontation between opposing forces representated by corresponding sets of tokens. Checkers, chess, and other "war" games are examples within this category.
In many such games, the progress of the game is measured by comparing the number of tokens removed from the board by the players, taking into consideration the relative value of the tokens.
A disadvantage of many existing games in the prior art is that they teach strategies of annihilation that are increasingly unpopular in the present nuclear age.
Another disadvantage of the games of the prior art is that the progress thereof is not readily determined, especially when there are a plurality of kinds of the tokens having differing values.
Thus there is a need for a confrontational board game that relates to disarmament, in which the cumulative effect of transactions in tokens having a plurality of values is readily apparent.